


of superheroes and librarians

by philindas



Series: what did my arms do before they held you [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn thought his son was going as Superman for Halloween. He gets a pleasant surprise when Eve sends him upstairs to make sure Sam is ready for trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of superheroes and librarians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philindaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindaisy/gifts).



> Just a silly, cute thing Ali requested a million years ago. Based on a Hotch/Jack scene from Criminal Minds.

“Where’s Sam?” Flynn called, peeking his head into the kitchen where his wife was pinning their daughter’s hair under a bright red wig that cascaded down her shoulders. Eve turned to look at him, resting a hand on her swollen belly and nodding towards the stairs.

“He was still getting ready to go out- can you go check on him? Cass, Sam, and Zeke should be here soon,” she said, and Flynn nods, winking at Vivienne before he heads up the stairs to their five year old son’s bedroom.

“Hey buddy, you almost ready?” he asks, coming into the bedroom and frowning when he couldn’t find Sam. “Sammy?”

“One second, don’t look Daddy!” came the muffled shout from the closet, and Flynn smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

“Do you need any help?” Flynn asks when there’s a small crash, and Sam is quick to respond with a loud “NO!”.

“Okay I’m coming out!” Sam finally says, and Flynn straightens up as his son comes into view. He has on a tan suit jacket and khakis, with a red tie and a little white carnation in the button hole.

“That is definitely not Superman,” Flynn replies with a smile, and Sam shakes his head.

“He’s not a real superhero,” the brunette little boy says, and Flynn smiles, unfolding his arms.

“Oh really? Okay then, I give up. Who are you supposed to be?” he asks, and Sam grins, his blue eyes- so like Eve’s- lighting up.

“I’m you, Daddy!” he exclaims, happiness spilling into his voice, and Flynn’s throat closes up in surprise before he steps forward, scooping his son up and hugging him tightly. Little arms clasp around his neck, holding him back just as firm, and he’s so grateful that this is his life. That his pregnant wife was helping their daughter turn into Ariel. That his son thought he was a superhero. That the rest of their extended family was coming to take their kids trick-or-treating. That he was no longer alone.

“C’mon, let’s go see if Mommy and Viv are done so we can go get some candy. Sound good?” he asked, and Sam nodded as Flynn shifted him to settle on his hip. “So did Mommy help you with your costume?”

“She got the flower for me!” Sam told him as they descended the stairs; the din from the kitchen suggested that the other kids were there, and Sam slid down his body to run ahead.

When Flynn entered a few steps behind him, Sam was in Jacob’s arms, who was dressed as Captain America. Cassandra was dressed as Black Widow, with little Evan in a baby sling against her chest, sound asleep, and Ezekiel was dressed as Robin Hood, green hood covering his head. Eve had finished with Vivienne’s hair and makeup, turning their brunette daughter into the little mermaid, shiny green skirt representing her tail.

“Flynn! No costume this year?” Cassandra asked, coming to give him a kiss on the cheek, minding the sleeping baby on her chest. Flynn shrugged, squeezing her shoulder as he met Eve’s warm gaze.

“Just going as a librarian this year,” he answered, adjusting the glasses on his face as Eve moved to stand next to him, taking his hand. “Got my guardian, a mermaid, and a superhero. Sounds like a pretty great family to me.”

His wife beamed, kissing his cheek as Sam came to take his other hand, Vivienne on Eve’s other side, with the three other Librarians smiling at them.

“Come on, there’s candy to steal!” Zeke shouted, motioning for them to move, and Eve rolled her eyes.

“Jones, you try to teach my kids to steal one more time, I’ll make Jenkins find you the dustiest, oldest part of the Library and lock you in it.”


End file.
